Zaryusu Shasha
Zaryusu Shasha (ザリュース・シャシャ) is a lizardman of the Green Claw Tribe and the younger brother of Shasuryu Shasha. He is the wielder of Frost Pain, one of the Four Treasures within the lizardmen tribe, and is amongst the few surviving lizardmen who fought against Cocytus. He was the last to die, but was later revived by Ainz. Appearance Zaryusu Shasha is a lizardman with dark green and charcoal black scales just like his elder brother Sharyusu Shasha. On his black-scaled chest rests the crimson brand of a "traveller". Personality Zaryusu became a traveler because of not only his curiosity but his determination, resolve, and sense of duty to his tribe. When the tribe was threaten by the undead army, he showed his wisdom by convincing his tribe that the only way to survive was to form an alliance with the other tribes. Background Zaryusu Shasha is a traveler, one who has decided to leave his village to see the outside world. While given a great deal of respect and status within the villages, they don't actually have any say regarding important decisions. In Zaryusu's case, he is given even greater respect because he is the wielder of the magical blade known as Frost Pain which is one of the lizardmen's four treasures. He is also the younger brother of the Patriarch who leads the Green Claw Tribe. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc While tending the newly established fishery farms of the tribe situated at the edge of the Green Tribe encampment, Zaryusu receives a visit from his older brother, Shasuryu Shasha. His brother praises Zaryusu's success in replicating the aquatic farming techniques he discovered during his travels. He comments that the cultivated fishes are more nutritious and healthy than the ones the tribe used to harvest in the wild. Zaryusu brushes aside the praises, admitting that the farm wouldn't exist had it not been for Shasuryu's support. They are interrupted when the dark storm clouds rushes and later looms over the Green Claw Tribe village. Sensing danger the traveler and his brother rush back to the village. Standing at the center of the village, undead messenger appears and declares the imminent destruction of the lizardmen at the hand of the Supreme One in eight days' time. After the undead vanishes in a cloud of smoke, Zaryusu attends a tribe assembly with his brother. The Elder Druid voices his opinion stating that it is hopeless to fight, as the magic displayed by the messenger is stronger by at least two fold compared with the magic cast by the elder. The option of fleeing the Wetlands is given thought, until Zaryusu reminds them that victory is still possible if they call out to the other tribes. Believing the only way to defeat this new foe is to unite their forces Zaryusu volunteers to gather the tribal leaders for a conference. Many in the assembly object to this idea as it is unheard of for a traveler to be given such authority but their complaints are put down at the word of the chief who proceeds to hand Zaryusu the seal of the chief. After having a few words of support and regret with his brother Zaryusu, he and his pet hydra Rororo travel together to enlist the help of the Red Eye Tribe. Upon reaching the Red Eye Village, Zaryusu becomes smitten with the acting Chieftain Crusch Lulu. He immediately proposes to her, causing her to bec befuddled at his display of emotions. Later, on a more serious note, both discuss their race's predicament in the upcoming invasion. After some degree of urgency and subtle use of blackmail, Red Eye joins in the tribal alliance. Zaryusu, Rororo and Crusch then make their way to appeal to the Dragon Tusk Tribe. There they are met with hostility, particularly Zaryusu as many members of the tribe are former tribesmen of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge, the tribes Green Claw had defeated in the resource war. The chieftain, Zenberu Gugu quickly demands a duel with the traveler. The match ends with Zaryusu's victory, and Dragon Tusk's participation in the war. To celebrate Dragon Tusk held a banquet in honor of their tribe's new alliance. Zaryusu, Crusch and Zenberu got more acquainted with each other and discuss the coming battle. They travel together to the Green Claw Village where the remaining tribes had gathered. Zaryusu and the chieftains drew out a battle plan and is present with the chieftains as they announce the dissolution of the tribes and the formation of the Lizardman Alliance. When the battle between the undead and Lizardman Alliance erupts and fell into the favor of the latter, Iguva=41 entered the battlefield. To defeat the undead, Zaryusu, Crusch, Zenberu and Rororo fight together to defeat the elder lich. Thanks to his friends, Zaryusu manages to get close to the undead commander and finish him with a final blow, but not before falling unconscious. The traveler awoke a day later, in the care of Crusch who reveals that after Zaryusu slain the lich the undead army had retreated. The two had a very tender romantic movement until they were interrupted by Zenberu, asking them to join the feast that was held to celebrate the lizardmen's victory. The next morning, Zaryusu and Crusch awake abruptly sensing something was amiss. The rest of the tribe likewise come to the same conclusion and to their horror saw a vast, powerful undead army at the foot of their village. As a result, he and his brother approach Ainz Ooal Gown in hopes of peacefully surrendering. However, they were forced to accept a challenge against Cocytus. After Zaryusu reported back to his fellows, Crusch fearful that he may die asked him to impregnate her with his child. He complied and spent the night with her before departing with his fellow warriors to fight Ainz's champion. During the first wave of attack, majority of the lizardmen warriors are wiped out, leaving Zaryusu and the remaining lizardmen chieftains to fight Cocytus. The other chieftains are eventually killed leaving Shasuryu and Zaryusu. His older brother sacrifices himself to allow an opening for Zaryusu to get close enough to Cocytus to strike a blow. Cocytus had caught his blade, but the traveler coated the blade with his own blood making Frost Pain slip through the Floor Guardian's fingers. However, the attack is soon deflected thanks to Cocytus's special ability. Zaryusu is the last to be slain while earning the respect of Cocytus, who later petitions the lizardman's resurrection to his master Ainz. Once Zaryusu soon awakens after being revived, his limp body is quickly hugged by Crusch. Though he is confused due to the transition, but after being made aware of his circumstance, Zaryusu comes to the conclusion that Ainz is no mere magic caster and finally realizes he is a god. Thus, he then bows down to him in reverence and swear his fealty to the Overlord. The Invaders of The Large Tomb Arc Zaryusu along with several other Lizardman are present in Nazarick at the time when the worker groups invade the tomb, doing some training in order to become stronger, he is Hamsuke's training master in order for her to learn martial art skills. He bears witness to the fight between Hamsuke and Erya Uzruth. The battle ends with Hamsuke's victory and learning a new martial art skill. Zaryusu states that Hamsuke has proven herself ready to train for the next stage with battle armor. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Zaryusu has now become the father of a healthy baby boy that has the same albino skin as its mother, Crusch Lulu. He is summoned by Ainz along with Zenberu Gugu and the other lizardmen when Ainz came to their village to seek Zenberu for his aid in finding the Dwarf Kingdom. At the same time, Ainz congratulates the new father and asks if he would like to join him in E-Rantel as part of his plan to integrate multiple races to live in harmony under his new nation. While at first he is nervous to respond for a right answer, Ainz assures him to speak his mind and Zaryusu requests that he would prefer not to go for the sake of his family and instead took the proposal of finding other lizardmen to go in his stead. Abilities and Powers Zaryusu Shasha is seen as one of the strongest lizardmen alive. He is the wielder of Frost Pain which is one of the Four Lizardmen Treasures. Even Cocytus is impressed by the strength he displayed. Racial Classes * Lizardman (1) Job Classes * Fighter (10) * Sword Master (6) * Ranger (1) * Sage (2) Main Equipment * Frost Pain: A magical sword that inflicts ice damage, as well as protect its wielder from any ice-based attacks. ** Icy Burst Relationships Crusch Lulu Zaryusu fell in love with her at first sight and immediately proposed to her. Initially Crusch was embarrassed by the proposal, but after confessing to her multiple times she eventually reciprocated his feelings. After the Lizardmen Alliance was conquered by Nazarick, she has married Zaryusu and is pregnant with his child. Shasuryu Shasha Zaryusu is the little brother of Shasuryu, the two of them share a deep brotherly bond. He considers his older brother as a trustworthy and competent chieftain. When he was killed Zaryusu pleaded for Ainz to resurrect him. Zenberu Gugu Zenberu initially saw each other as enemies, but after they dueled, he now views Zenberu as a competent warrior and a friend. Though he is a bit annoyed by his peer's perverted comments and overbearing nature at interrupting intimate moments. Zaryusu was unwilling to accept his friend's death and requested Ainz to resurrect him. Hamsuke Zaryusu is Hamsuke's martial arts master. Ainz Ooal Gown Zaryusu regarded him as an undead monster when he attacked the lizardmen. After his resurrection, he thinks of Ainz as a divine existence. Rororo Zaryusu's pet hydra which he picked up during his travels after its mother abandoned it because of its deformity since it has 4 heads while normal hydras have 6 heads. Regards Zaryusu as its parent and is more than willing to die to protect him. Trivia * Zaryusu and his fellow lizardmen visited the Great Tomb of Nazarick to train and went back to the village to spread the amazing worlds that they saw inside Nazarick. * Zaryusu and his fellow lizardmen stay at the 6th Floor where there are ten log houses built for them. * Zaryusu and his fellow lizardmen were training in a large room where Shalltear governs and they were wearing collar around their neck with a broken chain hanging off it, which might be power suits that Ainz promised to lend to the lizardmen to make them stronger. Quotes * (To Shasuryu): "Taking the current situation in the village into account, I have no desire for females with thicker tails. If I had to use tails as the criteria, I would choose a female with a slim tail instead. Personally, I think one like sister-in-law's is also fine." * (To Crusch about her appearance): "...It's like the white snow that covers the top of the mountain range." * (To Crusch): "It was love at first sight. Besides, death may result from the war this time, and I do not wish to leave any regrets behind." * (To Hamsuke): "I think it's pretty short. Hamsuke-san, it usually takes about a year to learn martial arts. Considering that, you're learning pretty fast." * (To Zenberu): "That's right. Real battle experience, healing when you're injured, fighting stronger opponent with enhancement magic, etc. It might be hellish training, but it gets results." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Travelers Category:Rangers Category:Sword Masters Category:Sages Category:Martial Art Users Category:Green Claw Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick